edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Holiday Cheer
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Holiday Cheer is a Christmas special of The Very Brand New Ed-ventures Of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Plot It is Christmas Eve and the kids are excited. They prepare for Christmas while singing "The Greatest Christmas To Me". It is night time by the time the tree is ready, and the kids are about to sing "Oh Christmas Tree" but just when they are about to sing, a car crashes through Boo Kid's bedroom window. Out comes the Snow Monster, who reveals he has captured Santa and locked him in a painting. He then pulls out a painting of a furnace and sends the kids to the Evil Christmas Dimension. The kids wake up in the dimension. Ed, Sarah and Jimmy enter the igloo and find two evil robot reindeer. Meanwhile, Edd and Eddy are hiding behind a house in the village made out of gingerbread houses. They get chased away by evil living gingerbread men. The kids get cornered up. Boo Kid pulls out his Christmas Bazooka and starts fighting off the robot reindeer and evil gingerbread men. Suddenly, a furnace starts shaking and turns into a giant robotic rat who's torso is an enlarged version of the furnace. The furnace door opens and sucks all of the kids in except for Boo Kid. Boo Kid gets up to the Snow Monster and demands him to free Santa and the other kids. The Snow Monster reveals that he needs Santa for his Christmas to be perfect and the cul-de-sac kids were in the way. Boo Kid gets the Snow Monster to understand that everything doesn't need to be perfect and the Snow Monster has a change of heart. He destroys the furnace's door and the kids come out pushing on the rat's arms. "PUSH!!!!!!" shouts Ed, and the kids push harder and the rat's arms break off and the robot explodes into nothing. The Snow Monster frees Santa, and the mean face in the background of the dimension explodes and then a bright light shines. It then returns to the cul-de-sac, where it is still night time. The Snow Monster places a small black box with a button and the letter J on the side on an unconscious Eddy. He then says, "Eddy, we may never see each other again. I want you know that even though we may never be physically together again, I'll always be with you in your heart." before disappearing into a swirl of snowflakes. Eddy wakes up and sees the box. Eddy pushes the button and the box explodes into a big snowflake that explodes into shining sparkles that spell out "MERRY CHRISTMAS". The kids sing "Oh Christmas Tree", ending the special, but before the iris in finishes, Boo Kid pops up and breaks the fourth wall by saying "Merry Christmas!" to the viewers. Trivia *"The Greatest Christmas To Me" is similar to "The Very First Christmas To Me" from the Spongebob Squarepants Christmas special "Christmas Who?". *Like other holiday specials, this special has a different opening and closing credits theme. *Boo Kid makes a reference to The Nightmare Before Christmas and breaks the fourth wall by saying "Jack Skellington's kidnapping Santa! Wait, wrong special."